Hypernova
|type = |hat = Kirby glows the colors of the rainbow, and his eyes become a darker shade of blue. |powers = Super-powered inhaling |bosses = Queen Sectonia }} Hypernova is a Copy Ability introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Obtained by eating a Miracle Fruit, it causes Kirby to undergo a temporary transformation that amplifies the power of his inhale enormously, allowing him to inhale larger objects and enemies that cannot be inhaled otherwise. Throughout the game, Hypernova is used to defeat certain foes, solve puzzles, and in some stages, completely inhale mid-bosses. Unlike most other abilities, Hypernova does not give Kirby a unique hat or wearable object but instead causes him to glow an assortment of colors in the rainbow spectrum; these colors are shown to constantly move around his body, even when he is standing still. Hypernova appears only in the main game, where it can be found in two or more stages per level. It is used up to the last stage, where it is used to combat Queen Sectonia during her third and final comeback. Moveset Trivia *Hypernova temporarily replaces the ability Kirby previously had. This means if Kirby has a Copy Ability and goes Hypernova, once he loses the Hypernova ability upon completing the level, he will retain the ability he previously had. *Hypernova is one of six of Kirby's strongest Copy Abilities. The other five are Monster Flame, Ultra Sword, Flare Beam, Grand Hammer, and Snow Bowl, which all happen to be Super Abilities. *If Kirby loses a life with the Hypernova ability, he will respawn with the ability. This is because the Miracle Fruit does not respawn after Kirby eats it. *In Stage 8 of Royal Road, upon eating the Miracle Fruit, the Kirby Air Ride remix of the Fountain of Dreams theme can be heard. **This is also the only extra stage in which Hypernova is used. *The term "Hypernova" is somewhat contradictory to what the ability actually does; by definition, a hypernova is a type of supernova explosion, but the ability's flavor text and actions imply that it is of a black hole - an implosion. However, a star that goes hypernova is massive enough to collapse into a black hole. *Oddly, while Hypernova Kirby can inhale in midair, nothing will be sucked up until he touches the ground. *Kirby's colors literally burst off of him when he eats a Miracle Fruit. * In one of its last appearances in the main game, Kirby uses Hypernova to defeat Flowery Woods near instantly. Flowery Woods is the only main boss fought with this ability, and its vitality depletes by 1/4 for every few seconds Kirby holds a Hypernova inhale on it. *When inhaling bosses (or defeating the final boss's last phase), Kirby breaks the fourth wall by also inhaling the boss's on-screen health bar upon defeat. Videos Kirby of the Stars Special Ability "Hypernova" Introduction Video Artwork KTD Hypernova artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR Sticker 186.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery KTD_Hypernova_Burst.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Hypernova 1.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Hypernova 4.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Hypernova Waddle Train.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Hypernova 5.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Hypernova_Menu.jpg|Hypernova Kirby appears on the main menu screen after reaching 100% de:Meganova es:Hípernova fr:Méganova it:Ipernova ja:ビッグバン zh:超级新星 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Final Weapons